Revocation of Empathy
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: What did Harry see in the Soulgaze, between him and Lara? side story to Damn Me. reviews please, flamers are perfectly welcome, you guys make me laugh you know, i mean really i do enjoy your hateful comments, they just make me soo honored i guess. *Grin*


**_Revocation of Empathy._**

.

**_Disclaimer, Not MINE! Never mine, Never The Grinning Psychopath's!  
_**

.

* * *

I saw Lara, and her four sisters, and a crowd of other women. All of them pale, and shaky with malnutrition, covered in filth. Bound with leather straps, around their hands and ankles, shuffling. Leather collars around their necks, with long thick leather cords, also made of leather, looped around silver rings, in the collars. Connecting all the women together. And all along the, very, very long line of helpless women.

Were Erebus Raith.

Thousands upon thousands of him. Dressed in leather pants, and thick leather arm bands, and heavy leather boots. All of it such a deep purple it appeared black in the surrounding area, which was very hellish in that, there were tons of molten rocks all about, burning coals under the bare feet of the women, burning them, even as the walked on weeping, sobbing.

Several Erebus Raiths down the line were snatching women as, the line moved on, and throwing them down onto the coals. And forcing themselves into to the women even as they screamed, and burned.

And among all the Erebus Raiths only one stood out.

He unlike the rest of them. Was dressed in black Italian leather shoes, white trousers, a long purple longsleeved button up shirt. And a white Armani jacket.

He carried a long slender black cane, with a silver snake's head, raised and coiled to strike.

Overseeing it all, with a cold detachment. His wavy blue black, ear length hair. Shone in the moonlight. As he watched from a high pillar. Bellow the pillar I saw shimmering green portal. Where two more Erebus Clones. Beside the portal, by what appeared to be a blacksmith's den. Had an anvil, and a forge and everything. They went about branding the women, even as they came. In the neck, the chest, the forehead, and even. I swallowed back the urge to vomit, even their breasts.

_We were never your, sheep to keep and guide, or victims by your side_. a voice murmured softly, I started, looking around, but there was no apparent source.

.

When it was Lara, and her sisters' turn. Erebus leapt from his perch above. And down in front of them.

He gestured the clones of him back, and stroked Lara's face, almost tenderly. though his eyes were totally void of any kind of empathy. She looked scared, and completely too vulnerable. Like a child, almost. It was disconcerting.

Her eyes seemed to meet mine briefly. Before she was abruptly drawn away, When Erebus brought her lips crashing down on his. A with such force I saw blood ooze from between their lips.

I gagged. Then just as abruptly, Erebus spun Lara around, and forced her down. So she was on her knees, in the burning coals. He forced her face down, into the coals as well. And she cried out in searing agony, as the coals burned ruinous marks into her flesh.

I saw him unzip himself. And had to look away, as he brutally raped her. I had always known that, he had been a monster, but… god, if I had known that he had caused this much damage, fuck, I would have done so much worse than just have Lara lobotomize him.

I heard his laughter, and clenched my fists, forcing myself, to look back. Just in time to see him take the branding iron from his clone, which was clearly in the shape of the Letter R. stroke the small of her back for long moment before, shoving the Branding Iron roughly against, her right buttocks.

Lara screamed, and he smiled. He held the branding iron there for a while. Before rolling her over onto her back. I could see bloody tears streaming down her cheeks. And I again I had to fight back the urge to vomit. He smiled an almost fatherly smile. Before forcing the Branding iron against the center of his chest, both her breasts, her forehead, both her cheeks, and eventually against her lips, just like all the others.

The clones took the limp Lara, and the Branding iron from him, and were about to take her through the portal. When a thoughtful looking Erebus, made a gesture for them to halt.

He took the branding iron up again. Blowed lightly on the still white hot end. Stared down at Lara. And then with a lightning fast movement, shoved it inside her… her. Fuck this time I couldn't hold it back. She screamed, and I vomited onto the ground, tears of rage pouring down my face.

I stared down at Lara, and saw she was awake again, and horribly HORRIBLY aware of just what was happening to her. But she didn't scream. She didn't have anything to scream with, her tongue was gone, as were her eyes, lips, breasts, and a lot of her other features. She looked to be no more than a featureless automaton. Raith with a huff of satisfaction, withdrew the branding iron. And just for a second, her eyes seemed to come back, and meet mine.

Haunted sorrowful, painful eyes. Beautiful eyes. But then they were gone. And she was shoved roughly through the portal.

The scene changed, to a green grassy field. That was empty, except for a wide, black tower about four stories high, made up of bricks.

There were dozens of the featureless automatons. And among them all stood Lord Erebus Raith. A calm, arrogant look on his face. As he watched on automaton, walk past all the others, to him.

And gesture, towards the tower, as if to say, there all done now. Some how I knew that it was Lara Raith I was looking at.

Erebus gave her a cold look, before saying in an equally cold voice. "Good, now take it down for me, and present me with the last five bricks.

She nodded dully.

And the scene, changed again, but it seemed to only be flash forward or something. Cause all around lay motionless automatons. They were all strung about among the field. Looking to be crushed. All around lay black bricks. And alone in the field, stood Erebus, and Lara.

She stood in front of him, looking battered and shaking, and weak. Holding five enormous black bricks.

_Your Tower falls, as you bring its bricks to me._

"Good." he murmured softly, before slapping aside the bricks. And staring deep into her eyes. "Now, put the tower back together for me." without a word, she turned around, and went about putting the tower back together.

The scene changed again.

This time, to the dark cold damp, cavern I vividly recalled. I saw me, and Murphy, carrying a very limp looking Thomas Raith. Away.

Lara seemed to stare after us for a long moment, before turning to face me, and Erebus.

For a second I saw her, as she was in the physical world. As lovely as the daughter of Death himself.

Instantly my pants seemed to shrink seven or eight sizes too small.

She was staring down at a shaking Erebus, with a cold dispassionate gaze. But behind that I could see the soul deep agony, of what he had done to her.

Then the image returned to as it was before. And she was once again, a featureless automaton.

She lunged, at Erebus, and he cried out fearfully. And she pinned him down. Seeming to glare down at him, even though she lacked proper eyes to do it with.

Silver mist flowed from her body. And he began quivering even more, but not from fear, but instead from desire.

As was evident from his erect penis. Which I noted with a dim sort of satisfaction, was a full inch shorter than my own.

She lowered herself down onto his Member. And she shuddered, and all of the sudden, all of the R's I'd seen burned into her flesh appeared, in a red glow.

She leaned down, apparently to whisper something into his ear.

We were never your sheep to keep and guide or Victims by your side.

And all of the sudden four other automatons appeared, and somehow I knew they were her younger siblings.

They seemed to converge on her, and all of the sudden they leapt upon her. Wrapping themselves around both her, and a squirming Erebus. In a hideous twisting writhing mass of pale milky flesh.

And then it was just Lara and Erebus again alone in the cave. Only now she had all of her really, REALLY quite superb features back. And she was dressed again in a long red beaded skirt, a crisp white blouse, and a sword belt.

.

And Erebus was now Completely featureless. No Lips, not Tongue, no eyes, hell he didn't even have a mouth.

Same went for the rest of his features, all of them were wiped away as her's had once been. She was still straddling him.

Her hands, resting on his now hairless chest. A thoughtful look on her face. She looked up, to stare directly at me, no doubt about it this time.

Her cold gray eyes, met mine, and I shivered.

.

"We were never his to keep or guide," she said softly, "Never his, never anyone else's either, we are our own, we are independent, we are," she thought a moment. "Legion, for we are not one, but many, a gestalt mind if you would."  
She stood to her full height of 5'10. And walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her very, VERY! Nice breasts against my chest, and one long, LOOONG… flexible, curvaceous shapely leg came up out from behind the skirt, and curved itself around mine.

And she draw me down into a tender, but passionate kiss, that took my breath away. When she finally drew back. I somehow knew that the gestalt, as she'd called it, had disintegrated at least for the time being, to give us a private moment together, though I knew somehow that the kiss had come from all of the Raith daughters, and not just from Lara.

As a sign of gratitude I guess. Tears welled in Lara's eyes, and she stared deep mine. "Thank you." she said softly.

And with that, the Soulgaze dissipated. And it was back to me, and Lara in a similar cavern. Tears trickling form both our eyes, we kissed, and went about fucking all over again, but at the same time, not fucking, but… well sounds a bit girly but I guess. But what the hell, I think making love would be quite a bit closer to what we did that night, and the following nights. To come.

.

* * *

**Reviews please, lots of Reviews! oh and Erebus, well i just made the name up okay! Butcher hasn't revealed the mysterious identity of the White King yet. and probably won't. so it was either call him John, or Erebus, so i chose Erebus Cause it sounded Coool**


End file.
